Before
by Demigod-Gallagher-Selected
Summary: After Percy Jackson there where demigods. Before the Titan and the Giant War, demigods still went on quests. Now as these brave children set out on a quest, what will become of them? What will happen along the way? SYOC OPEN! The Title will change soon to After.
1. SYOC Form

**When Percy Jackson grew up more demigods came. When he left more came. Now its time for you. When the next Great Prophecy is read, will you be in it? Will Chiron choose you to go? When you become a demigod will you rise?**

**Please submit a demigod! Choose your godly parent and fill in the form. Please not too many Big Three children. Either PM or review to get me the person. Ideally I need 5 demigods and I will be choosing out of them all. If you send one in and it doesn't get picked for the Prophecy you might still be included in the story. If you have questions feel free to PM me. **

**To anyone that had sent in a character, I am taking out legacy and demigod abilities. Also NO MORE BIG THREE CHILDREN! I have too many!**

**A list of all the gods in the Geek World are in the next chapter.**

* * *

First Name:

Last Nam:

Nickname:

Face Claim?:

Age:

Gender:

Date of Birth (No year):

Godly Parent:

Mortal Family:

Relationship with Mortal Family:

Fatal Flaw:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Personality:

History:

Backpack Essentials:

Weapons:

Appearance (Including hair style, eye/hair color, height, weight, ect.):

What would they wear? Winter? Summer? Mortal? Demigod?:

Hometown:

ADHD and/or Dyslexia:

Anything else:


	2. A List of Greek Gods and Goddesses

**A/N Here is a list of all the Greek Gods and Goddesses. If I missed any, please PM me the ones I missed. Also NO MORE CHILDREN OF THE BIG THREE. I need ideas for the Great Prophecy, so PM me the ideas. DO NOT REVIEW THE GREAT PROPHECY IDEAS!**

**Also I changed some things in the form, so if you have sent in a character please change them to match the new form.**

***If I missed any gods or goddesses PM me and tell me so I can put them on the list!***

* * *

**The MAJOR Gods and Goddesses of Greek Myth:**

**ZEUS:** Lord of the Skies, Ruler of the Gods. Zeus can control wind and electricity. Has two brothers: Poseidon and Hades. **Olympian God**

**POSEIDON:** God of the Seas and Earthquakes, the Earthshaker. Poseidon commands all the Earth's oceans, anything living in the ocean, horses, and can cause earthquakes. Worked with Athena to develop the chariot. Lost the contest to Athena for sponsorship of Athens. Is the reason for Medusa's looks. Created Hippocampi and horses from waves breaking on the seashore. **Olympian God**

**HERA: **Goddess of Marriage, Zeus's wife. Her symbol is the peacock, and she is the goddess of marriage and is jealous of all Lord Zeus's affairs with mortal women. **Olympian Goddess**

**HADES: **Lord of the Underworld, Lord of the Dead. He rules in his palace in the Underworld, and only visits on the winter solstice, on the longest night of the year. He controls things like zombies, harpies, Furies, and hellhounds. He tricked his wife, Persephone into staying with him for 7 months of the year, which is why we have winter.

**ATHENA:** Goddess of Wisdom, Goddess of Battle Strategies, Goddess of Weaving. She was born out of Zeus's thoughts. She vowed to be a virgin for life, although her children are born out of her head, just like she was, so she's technically still a virgin. Caused Arachne to turn into a spider, so her children are naturally afraid of spiders. Her symbol is the owl. She won over Athens with the creation of the olive tree. Turned Medusa ugly for having an affair with Poseidon in her temple. **Olympian Goddess**

**APOLLO:** God of the Sun, Music, Medicine, Archery, and Prophecy. He drives the sun across the sky in his chariot, after the Sun Titan, Helios, faded. His children have great musical, medical, and archery skills. His twin sister Artemis, and himself were born on the island of Delos. He created the Oracle at Delphi, and holds the Arrow of Death. I think you can figure out what it does. **Olympian God**

**ARTEMIS:** Goddess of the Hunt, Goddess of the Moon. Artemis took her Moon position after the Moon Titan, Selena, faded. She vowed to be a virgin, too, and has a long history of men chasing her and losing. She founded the Hunters of Artemis. She searches the world for game to catch, sing her bow and arrows. **Olympian Goddess**

**HERMES: **God of Travelers, Thieves, Wanderers, Tricksters, and Messengers. He is the Messenger of the Gods and brings messengers around the world. His children are tricksters but loyal. His staff, the caduceus, is the symbol of medicine and doctors. **Olympian God**

**APHRODITE:** Goddess of Love. Aphrodite is said to be the most beautiful goddess. She has power over love, and is Hephaestus's wife. She constantly tries to get away from him. Her children are the stuff of movie stars and models, though they don't like to fight. **Olympian Goddess**

**ARES:** God of War and Bloodlust. Ares has the edge in any battle. He can use any weapon to his liking. His children are typified as strong, unwavering in battle, and sometimes jerks. He founded the city of Thebes. **Olympian God**

**HEPHAESTUS:** God of the Forge. He is Aphrodite's husband, and can make anything out of metal. He is crippled and somewhat ugly, so Aphrodite constantly tries to escape him. His children are metalworkers and smiths, handy with tools of all kinds. **Olympian God**

**DIONYSUS:** God of Wine, Vines, Theater, and Fertility. He was originally a mortal, but Zeus granted him immortality. **Olympian God** (Hestia gave up her throne for Dionysus)

**DEMETER:** Goddess of the Earth, Grain, Fertility of the Field, and the Harvest. She is Persephone's mother, and her children have a special affiliation with plants. **Olympian Goddess**

**PERSEPHONE: **Goddess of Springtime. Persephone was captured by Hades and tricked into eating seven seeds from a pomegranate, which ensured that for seven months of the year, she would be forced to stay in the Underworld. She is Hades's wife, and is often portrayed as a force of wisdom in the Underworld, and tempers her husband's harshness. She, like Hades, does not have a throne on Mount Olympus.

**HESTIA:** Goddess of Hearth and Home, and the Hearth Fire. She does not have a seat on Mount Olympus, because she gave it up for Dionysus. She tends the hearth and is caring. She vowed to be a virgin.

**The MINOR gods and goddesses of Greek Myth: **

**ALEXIARES **and **ANICETUS:** Gods of youth and sports. They are the sons of Heracles and Hebe, and along with their father, the guardians of Mount Olympus. Their names mean "he who wards off war" and "the unconquerable" respectively. They were worshipped the most in Thebes and Rhodes, their powers were said to be youth and sports. Little is known about them besides a mention of their birth in the Bibliotheca: [Herakles] achieved immortality, and when Hera's enmity changed to friendship, he married her daughter Hebe, who bore him sons Alexiares and Anicetos.

**HECATE:** Goddess of Witchcraft, Doorways, and Crossways. She had many followers, and also brought about cults. She was one of the oldest goddesses in the mythical world.

**IRIS: **Goddess of the rainbow. She sends messages through her rainbows, if you ask nicely, and throw in a drachma, from the gods to mortals, and back again. She is the link between Olympus and the human world.

**MORPHEUS:** God of Sleep, Dreams; The Dreambringer. He is often prayed to for dreamless sleep or easy sleep. Morpheus resides in the Land of Dreams, somewhere in the Underworld.

**NIKE: **Goddess of Victory. Yes, she _is_ a girl, contrary to popular belief. She is swift-footed and strong.

**NEMESIS:** Goddess of Retribution and Fate. She keeps balance in the world, making sure no one has too much of a good or bad thing. She is the force of balance and justice.

**NYX: **Goddess of night, shadows, ravens, darkness, and creation. She's the daughter of Chaos and the mother of gods/goddesses such as Hypnos and Nemesis

**PHOBOS **and** DEIMOS:** Phobos is the minor god of panic and fear, Deimos of terror and dread. They often accompany Ares into battle.

**HEBE: **minor Goddess of Youth. Helps gods, was the cupbearer for ambrosia and nectar to the gods until she married Heracles (you might know him as Hercules, his Roman equivalent)  
**  
THE MUSES: **the nine goddesses/spirits of literature and the arts. Often portrayed singing or reciting poetry.

Calliope: Epic poetry  
Clio: History  
Erato: Lyric poetry  
Euterpe: Music  
Melpomene: Tragedy  
Polyhymnia: Choral poetry  
Terpsichore: Dance  
Thalia: Comedy  
Urania: Astronomy

**ERIS: **Goddess of Discord.

**HARMONIA:** Goddess of Harmony, opposite of Eris.

**Zelus: **Zelos was the spirit of eager rivalry, emulation, envy, jealousy, and zeal. He and his siblings, Nike (Victory), Bis (Force) and Kratos (Strength), were the winged enforcers of Zeus who stood in attendance of his throne.

**Pheme: **Pheme is the goddess of gossip and fame.


	3. Chapter 1: Chelsea Daniels

**Okay so the SYOC is still open, so please submit your character. This is my character, so I hope you enjoy!**

**My Selection SYOC chapter should be updated next week.**

If she wanted help she would have asked for it. She could throw punches, stab monsters, and really hurt someone if she tried. But somehow this _mortal_ thought that she needed help with algebra.

"… so you divide x by 42 and multiply y by 13," the boy was saying, trying to help her.

"I-," Chelsea started.

"Then you multiply it by 1/3," he continued like she hadn't even spoken.

"I DON'T NEED HELP!" Chelsea finally snapped.

The boy blushed, muttered a "sorry" and turned back to his packet, pretending that Chelsea didn't just reject him.

"Chles, he was cute. Why didn't you let him help you?" her friend/roommate Cate Henley whined.

"I don't need help and he's not that cute," Chelsea replied annoyed that Cate had to ask why she rejected him.

"Of course the 'all powerful Chelsea Daniels' rejects another boy," Cate said sarcastically

Chelsea rolled her eyes, Cate thought every guy was cute, or hot, or even attractive. Really, Cate could be an Aphrodite kid.

"I don't even understand why we even have math class on the last day of school, I mean we are just going to be leaving for summer at the end of the day so we should just throw, like, a party or something," Cate was saying to her, "What are you doing for the summer."

Chelsea perked up at the question, "Camp."

"The same camp that you go to every summer _and_ every winter?" Cate asked exasperated.

"Yes." It wasn't that Chelsea talked about camp a lot it was that Cate was the kind of person to ask the same questions every single day, like the answers had changed over night.

Cate groaned in frustration and went back to looking at the clock, counting the seconds down to the end of school. Chelsea sighed and started braiding a little piece of her blonde hair.

"Have you packed up yet?" Cate asked looking back at Chelsea.

Of course Chelsea had packed, she finished yesterday while Cate was sitting her bed reading a magazine, taking a quiz about your "celebrity crush." _Gods _Cate is such an Aphrodite girl.

"Yeah," Chelsea said rolling her eyes and finishing her packet.

"I haven't even started! How can you be finished?" Cate exclaimed.

Chelsea shrugged her shoulders and opened her book. Unlike other demigods Chelsea didn't have Dyslexia and unfortunately she had ADHD instead. She got side tracked easily, so she always had a plan on what to do.

With 10 seconds left of the school year Cate and the rest of the class started chanting, while the Math teacher tried to quite them down. Chelsea stifled a giggle, though she loved school she was excited for the summer to come. Camp was there. And with camp came her true friends, and with her true friends there came demigods, and when there is demigods there are certain ones named Jake Hughes son of Nike. Though Jake was her friend and sometimes enemy, Chelsea had a hopeless crush on him.

"Chelsea. Chelsea," Cate said snapping her fingers in front of Chelsea's face.

"What?"

"The school year is over."

…

"… Yes dad. I will be careful at camp and before you ask Abby is picking me up," Chelsea was saying to her dad as they Iris-Messaged while Cate was out saying bye to her friends.

"Okay, well I have to go. Have fun at camp, and I'll visit soon," Robert Daniels told his daughter as he checked his watch.

"Bye dad, and tell Ryan that I miss him," Chelsea replied looking down at her hands.

"What about your mom?" Robert said confused.

"Thanks Athena for another successful test grade and for helping me get through life," Chelsea said looking up at the sky.

Robert groaned in frustration, "Not Athena, Lydia. The women that I married 5 years ago."

Chelsea rolled her eyes, "Lydia is nice and everything, but Athena is my real mom. Also you never specified which mother."

Robert groaned again, "Well I have to go, see you soon?"

Chelsea shrugged her shoulders, "Where will I get enough money to buy a plane ticket to London. So I probably won't be seeing you face to face soon." She then quickly swiped her hand through the mist before her father could respond.

Cate walked back into their room and soon the room was filled with really loud music. Cate started dancing around, while Chelsea packed the rest of her things into her backpack. She looked back around the room and her half was completely clean, while Cate's was still had posters and clothes thrown around.

"Bye Cate, see you next year," Chelsea said getting ready to leave.

"What? Chelsea Daniels were you going to leave without saying goodbye to you faithful roommate? Because if you know any better then you will say no to that question," Cate questioned turning off her music in the process.

"Well if it's so important to you, then I will say goodbye."

They hugged and said their goodbyes. Chelsea knew she would miss her quirky roommate but she was more anxious to see her even more quirky siblings and dangerous friends. As Chelsea walked out her dorm she saw a familiar black pickup truck. She shouldered her backpack and headed off towards it in a sprint.

"ABIGAIL GREEN!" Chelsea shrieked as she ran to her older sister.

"Shhh, Chels, now the entire student body at your preppy boarding school knows my real name," Abigail 'Abby' Green said with a slight smirk on her face, telling Chelsea that no matter what Abby said she was happy to see her half-sister.

Chelsea laughed and hugged her sister again, "I just missed you. When you go off on a quest to help Harrison find demigods and miss seeing your favorite sister over spring break, I get a chance to become really excited to see you."

Abby laughed and tossed Chelsea's stuff in the back seat, "Lets get going. We have to drive like 6 hours to get back."

Chelsea climbed into the front seat and was buckling her sear belt when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see one of those really creepy Halloween masks behind her. She yelped with surprise and was welcomed with large guffaws that could only come with one person.

"Jake!" Chelsea shrieked as her heart started rapidly beating, this having nothing to do with the mask that now lay abandoned on the backseat.

"Missed you too Daniels," Jake replied slumping into the seat still laughing, "I come all the way to a boarding school in the middle of Virginia and I have to sit in the back seat on the way back."

"Sucks for you," Abby said as she climbed into the front seat, "Notice anything different Chelsea?"

"New top?" Chelsea asked silently laughing. Abby was the kind of person that liked to have her hair really short and dye it most of the time.

"No," Abby said rolling her eyes.

"New shoes?"

"No."

"Oh I got it! You finally got a new pair of earrings!"

"Yes, but that's not what's really new."

"Your hair is now blonde!"

"Yes because when someone dyes his or her hair purple then redoes it blonde, it is completely unnoticeable," Abby ranted as she pulled onto I-95, "But enough about me, how's the father?"

"Okay I guess. I mean Oxford suits him, and Lydia is the topic of conversation, as always. But I guess that he's a little upset that I spend all this time in the US, going to school and camp, that he thinks I'll never see him again. I'm not worried about that because we IM every week. But the funny thing was when I told him that you where coming to pick me up his eyes bugged out and he started to try and get me to change my mind. It was hilarious," Chelsea replied.

Abby and Jake burst into laughter and they continued on their drive to Manhattan, "Oh, Chelsea. Before I forget I have to tell you something," Jake said when the laughter had died down, getting all serious, "Something has happened at camp."

**A/N So something important is happening. Since this is before Percy Jackson I can't have any minor gods/goddesses. But I don't want that. Sooooo there will be minor gods/goddesses but it won't be after the Percy Jackson series. **

**ALSO IF YOU ARE SUBMITTING A Character (OR ALREADY HAVE SUBMITTED ONE) THEN YOU CANNOT AND I MEAN CANNOT HAVE A BIG THREE CHILD. So if you are submitting one now, no big three. If you already submitted one then change it so that you don't have a big three child, because the Big Three's pact about no kids was in action then, so no BIG THREE CHLIDREN! IF YOU SUBMITTED A BIG THREE CHILD THEN THEY WILL **_**NOT**_** BE ACCEPTED!**

**Also this was my character and her face claim is on my profile. Cate's is also there, and so is Abby's. I will get one for Jake soon. If you have/are submitting a character you can get a face claim, there is now a part in the form for that. If you are a guest then no face claim. **

**SO keep submitting, find a face claim, and no Big Three children.**

**ALSO MY SELECTION SYOC IS GOING TO BE UPDATED THIS COMING WEEK, AND MY REASON FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO WRITE ALSO ON THERE.**


	4. Chapter 2: He's Not my Boyfriend!

**A/N I'M SORRY GUYS! THIS UPDATE IS WAAAAAAYYYYYY OVER DUE! For those who asked me if I had given up on this story, the answer is no! I will never ever ever give up on a story, I'll just update really late ;)**

**But anyway you can still submit characters… and no I haven't chosen which ones I am using… you will learn that when they get their quest…**

**The face claim for Chelsea and Jake both changed, just BTW. ****Also by next update this story will be changed the title After.**

**My Polyvore and Pinterest and they have stuff for both this SYOC and my Selection SYOC.**

**Anyway thanks to all who reviewed, but I want to make it clear that a face claim is a link you post on your profile and you can PM to **_**tell**_** me that it is on there. I will then check it out and PM you that I saw it… THAT'S WHAT A FACE CLAIM IS! Sorry I got a little dramatic there… now on with the chapter that you all have been waiting for months and months!**

"What do you mean something is happening at camp?" Chelsea asked, starting to hyperventilate.

"Jeez Chels! Calm down! Its nothing to bad," Abby replied with a groan.

"Yeah just more campers, more monster attacks, less room for past campers," Jake said, counting off the reasons on his hand.

"So what exactly happened?" Chelsea asked.

"Well it seems mother and the rest of the other Olympians have had more… free time on their hands," Abby explained with a grin on her face.

"Ohhhh, thanks Abby for giving me a mental picture about that happening," Chelsea said covering her face.

Jake and Abby burst into laughter. "Way to have a vivid imagination!" Abby cackled.

"No but seriously, the Hephaestus kids had to renovate the Apollo cabin three times before it fit all the campers," Jake laughed.

"Any updates on the Athena cabin?" Chelsea asked with a gleam in her eyes.

Abby rolled her eyes, "No. Kevin is too chicken to renovate without Berry."

"Is Berry still Head Counselor?" Jake asked excitedly.

Chelsea noticed this and shrunk into her seat. "Yeah, still at Harvard though"

Berry Johnson was the head counselor for the Athena cabin. She probably the most beautiful girl at camp, even prettier than the Aphrodite girls, and was equally smart. She attracted the attention of almost all the boys, including Jake, and Chelsea was jealous of one of her favorite sisters.

"Yeah, but this may be her last year," Abby said pulling into a gas station.

"What?" Jake and Chelsea yelled at the same time.

"Yeah, we were IMing and she was telling me how she wanted to start living life like a regular person… so I took it as she wants to leave Camp," Abby explained.

Chelsea slumped into her seat. "Berry was one of the best Athena girls ever! Now we have only a small chance at winning capture the flag, and Kevin would become the new head counselor: Kevin!"

"Chels relax. If you are playing capture the flag and you have the Nike kids on your team then you are bound to win," Jake said with a wink.

Chelsea blushed. "Well duh. Your mother is the goddess of victory."

"Exactly. So that's why you would win at capture the flag."

Chelsea rolled her eyes and faced the window, hoping the slight blush on her cheeks wasn't noticeable.

The car was silent, Chelsea was reading her book, Abby was driving, and Jake was rocking out to some song.

As they entered New York (State) Chelsea shrieked.

"What the heck Chelsea?" Jake yelled taking off his headphones.

"So y'know how Taylor Swift released her new album like last fall?" Chelsea asked turning around to face Jake.

Jake groaned. "Yes I know! You only listened to her songs for like… 4 weeks… I'm pretty sure I have all the lyrics to every song memorized by now."

"Well we're entering New York… and you know what that means!" Chelsea said raising her eyebrows.

Abby groaned, but plugged Chelsea's iPod into her car radio.

The opening chords of Taylor Swift's "Welcome to New York" played on Abby's speakers.

_Walking through the crowd, the village is aglow,_

_Kaleidoscope of loud heartbeats under coats._

Chelsea started to sing along and soon Jake and Abby were singing along also. They rocked out to the song, Abby doing little dance moves while she drove, Chelsea belting the lyrics out and dancing, while Jake… well Jake was killing the song; playing the air guitar and singing along with Chelsea.

_Welcome to New York_

_It's been waiting for you_

_Welcome to New York_

_Welcome to New York_

After the song ended Chelsea sighed. "I've always wanted to do that."

"Me too," Jake grinned.

Chelsea turned around and faced him. "What? I thought you didn't like Taylor Swift."

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say, I'm a die hard Swiftie."

Abby snorted. "He even knows the proper term for them. Oh and Chelsea is it okay if we pick up Ivory on the way to camp?" Abby asked, pulling off the highway. "Just so y'know I already told that we would."

"Yeah sure. That's good with me," Chelsea responded with a huge grin.

"Why aren't you asking me?" Jake complained. "I'm just as awesome as Chelsea, if not more!"

Jake rested his chin on Chelsea's shoulder and Chelsea could feel her heart beating faster and her cheeks flaming up. "She asked me because she knows that my opinion is the only one that matters. You would have to go no matter what."

Jake snorted. "Puh-lease, my opinion matters. You are just cocky to admit that."

"Jake don't say things that you know aren't true," Abby sang and blindly smacked him on the head.

"How do you get a direct hit and still drive terribly?" Jake asked, shocked by the fact that Abby could drive and insult him the same time.

They pulled up to a modern looking building, with big glass walls and students milling around the front walk and sitting at elegantly carved benches. The sign read _Manhattan Academy for the Gifted and Talented_. The students all carried themselves with a tone of superiority, like they knew that they were the best.

"Ivory goes here?" Jake asked, leaning in between the two front seats.

"Apparently," Abby replied. "She's never mentioned going to a school that only allowed snobs and rich people to get in. If I had known I would have kept my hair purple."

"As much as I would like to continue this conversation, I'll go find Ivory, Abby wait here and Jake come with me," Chelsea said climbing out of the car.

"Always count on Chelsea to make sure that we are on task," Jake replied with a grin, and climbed out of the black pickup truck that stood out from the other Mercedes and BMWs that filled the parking lot.

Chelsea rolled her eyes and started walking to the gardens where all the students seemed to be located.

"So did you know that Ivory went to a snobby boarding school?" Jake asked as they made their way through the throngs of students and ignored all the stares.

"Yeah, she loves it here," Chelsea responded, craning her neck to look for Ivory.

"Do you like your boarding school?" Jake asked turning to face her.

Chelsea shrugged her shoulders. "I like it enough, I would rather be at other places, but this is the only school my dad approved of."

"Why?" Jake asked. But before Chelsea could answer there was a high-pitched squeal and Chelsea was being squeezed to death by a charcoal blur.

"Chelsea! I can't believe you here!" Ivory Arlington squealed. "I thought it was just going to be Abby but I get my best friend instead! This is AMAZING!" Ivory was one of the most beautiful Aphrodite girls ever, and she was extremely sweet and caring. Ivory has charcoal hair and blue-grey eyes. Her skin is porcelain and her eyes are huge, they are framed with long lashes. Ivory was Chelsea's best friend, not including Abby and Jake

"I'm honored in being called your best friend, but I would have thought you would have broken the news to Chelsea a little more… gently," Jake replied with a grin.

Ivory got up off Chelsea and ran over and hugged Jake. "As much as I didn't like that sassy comment and you questioning my friendship with Chelsea, I'm glad you're here also!"

Chelsea laughed, "Are you sure you aren't hurting Jake's feelings by completely rejecting him?"

Ivory rolled her eyes. "Jake is a big boy and needs to learn that we are inseparable."

A lot of people were staring now and whispering among themselves about Ivory and her two (gorgeous) friends.

"So Ivory are you ready to go… or do you need to pack or anything like that," Chelsea asked checking her watch.

"I'm ready! Let me just grab my backpack and suitcase. Hermes Express will take the rest of my bags to Camp," Ivory replied with a smile and a wink.

Chelsea and Jake followed Ivory up the walkway and into the gorgeous building. Jake and Chelsea got more stares from Manhattan Academy's as they walked up the sweeping staircase.

Jake whistled. "You must be pretty popular. We keep getting all these looks. Some look like they are trying to kill us, others are curious, and then you have the jealous looks."

"Ignore them. I get those look all the time. It must be the god in me," Ivory replied with a grin and a hair flip.

Chelsea laughed. "You are so much like Lady Aphrodite."

Ivory smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment."

They reached her room after winding through many hallways. They reached a mahogany door with intricate carvings and a small white board with the Ivory's and two other girls' names: Cathleen and Paige.

"So my roommates Cathleen and Paige are pretty chill, they are down in the Quad flirting with some guys, but honestly I don't really pay attention to that," Ivory said with a wave of her hand.

"Why aren't you with them?" Jake asked jokingly.

Ivory sighed. "I already have my sights set on someone."

Chelsea and Jake exchanged a knowing glance, but said nothing about the topic.

Ivory opened the door and they entered the room. The room had white walls and three beds: one single and a set of bunk beds.

"Let me just grab my suitcase and we can get going," Ivory said walking over to a door, which was most likely a closet.

"Her room is so much bigger than mine. We barely have enough room for two beds and two desks! " Chelsea exclaimed looking around Ivory's room.

"Yep going to a snobby boarding school will do that to a person," Jake grinned.

Chelsea laughed, but quickly shut up when Ivory walked into the room. Ivory raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Is that all you're taking?" Jake asked incredulously.

Ivory rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease, I don't have this little clothing, Hermes owed me a favor, and so he is forever taking my stuff to camp."

Chelsea rolled her eyes. "We should get back. If we wait any longer Abby might pull out her sword, and I know that no one wants to see that."

"So Abby is here," Ivory whistled. "I thought she had just left the task onto you."

Chelsea grinned. "Like I would ever let her do that."

Chelsea and Ivory laughed and left the room.

"Hey Ivory where are you going?" A voice called.

Ivory rolled her eyes and shot Chelsea a look, but it was quickly replaced by a fake smile.

"Oh hey Kyle! I didn't see you there," Ivory called.

A boy walked up to them, he was tall-ish, probably around 6'1" and had blonde hair and blue eyes, a typical surfer dude. He had one khaki shorts and a white t-shirt and black Nike sneakers with those white mid-calf socks that all boys seemed to have.

"Hey Ivory, I was wondering where you were going. It looked like you were leaving," the boy said looking at Ivory and sizing Jake up.

"Yeah I have to get going, I'm going to summer camp and I don't want to be late," Ivory said smiling. "Oh and this is my friend Chelsea and her boyfriend Jake."

Chelsea choked on her spit, while Jake grinned. The boy raised his eyebrows, but said nothing and turned his attention back to Ivory.

'Well Ivory if you are ever in the Hamptons over the summer then could we meet up and go out," The boy asked cockily.

"Yeah… that's not happening," Ivory called as she walked away.

Chelsea and Jake hurried after Ivory.

"What was that?" Chelsea hissed.

Ivory laughed. "That was me, getting Jaksea together."

"What it that?" Chelsea spluttered.

"That's yours and Jake's ship name," Ivory explained with a giggle.

"Ivory I will destroy you," Chelsea threatened.

Chelsea lunged, but was held back with two strong (and hot) arms. Ivory giggled and ran off.

"Jake. Let. Go. Of. Me." Chelsea seethed while trying to kick her way out of Jake's grip.

"Let her go Chelsea. She is enjoying your reaction and you're just going to be embarrassed about it later," Jake said softly into her ear, making Chelsea shiver.

Chelsea rolled her eyes but stopped trying the escape. But of course then Chelsea realized that Jake's arms were still around her. Jake Hughes's arms were around her. Around Chelsea Daniels torso. Her best friend that she an undying love for had his arms wrapped around her waist. Chelsea's breath started to become short again.

"Put me down Jake," Chelsea sighed exasperated, and not wanting Jake to know about her beating heart.

Jake rolled his eyes, but let go of her. Chelsea cleared her throat and avoided Jake's eyes. "Lets go find Ivory and Abby before they leave us."

Jake chuckled but followed Chelsea out of the hallway. They walked in silence back to Abby's car, only to see that Ivory had called shotgun.

"You snooze you loose. Or in your case you make out, you miss out," Ivory called with a laugh.

Chelsea blushed, but moved her stuff into he back seat, but not before hearing Ivory whisper into her ear "We'll talk about this later."

**A/N And Scene! I hope you liked that! I really appreciate all of you that read this because I haven't really been on track for writing lately.**

**I have written the prophecy, so stay tuned for that also!**

**Thanks to **4Love4Love4** for submitting the ever-lovely Ivory Arlington! So thanks so much! Thanks to ** **for submitting Jake, and sorry for not giving you credit last chapter!**

**Please Read, Review, Follow, Favorite so I get motivation to write another chapter!**

**Love you all!**

**Demigod-Gallagher-Selected**


End file.
